The Goddesses' Gift
by maceom
Summary: A romantic and erotic story based on the events of Twilight Princess. Pairing is Human Link and Imp Midna. End-game spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

"ZANT!"

* * *

><p>Midna froze…<p>

Now her tiny wrists and ankles were shackled in the air, and she could not free herself of his heavy telekinetic grip. Her body was fully exposed to him, her arms and legs splayed painfully wide; she was caught. Desperately, she tried to break free of his stronghold, to tear out his throat as he lifted the fused shadow from the depths of her very spirit.

Overcome with fanatical hatred for this usurper king, Midna compressed her hands into small, but powerful fists. She curled her toes, tightened her stomach, contracted nearly every individual muscle in her body, and she shivered with primitive anger. Her jaws were painfully clenched, exposing her solitary canine as her narrowed eye glowed ablaze with fury, and she lashed out at him.

But the shackles held, so her body only jerked violently against the restraints as she screamed for her release. Midna was powerless without the fused shadow, and Zant delighted in this fact. Almost casually, he slammed her weakened body to the stone floor of the holy Lanayru spring, now frigid and unfeeling with Zant's vile presence. Exhausted, she collapsed awkwardly on her side, unable to upright her injured body. Any small voluntary motion sent spasms of unfathomable pain through her spine, so on the ground she remained.

She glanced over at her cursed lupine companion, no longer a proud beast, but a lifeless mass of fur and muscle. Midna, too, was wrecked. The twilight princess was at last defeated, stripped of her dignity, her spirit crushed. For a brief moment which felt like days, she laid there, broken, empty, and her senses dulled. She could not move or feel. Her world dissolved into barely distinguishable clouds of light and sound, recognizing only the deliberate footsteps of her approaching captor.

* * *

><p>"I need you."<p>

* * *

><p>I remember waking up in the moonlit Hyrule field, startled to learn that I was again in my unwelcome wolfen form, not at all able to recall how I arrived at this place. This wasn't making sense! I thought I had regained control, but now, everything was wrong once again. Where exactly was I? Where was I supposed to be? A maelstrom of hundreds of thoughts swirled around my head, about the fused shadows, the trials at the lakebed, about the light spirits, about Zan –<p>

WHERE'S MIDNA?!

My heart racing, I flung my head behind me and found her body collapsed over my hind legs. She was pale, spent, and struggling just to breathe. For her, every inhalation was an uphill battle marginally won, and upon expelling her prized breath she expressed a most painful moan - weak and barely audible. This was Zant's work! It was then that my memories of the events at Lanayru spring violently returned in a sickening flashback. I tirelessly searched for words…

"Midna," I so desperately wanted to speak to her,

"-" But my words were lost once again.

That Zant could transform such a lively creature into the fragile, increasingly mortal being which lay before me was a testament to his true power. Even through all this, though, he never managed to extinguish the internal flame which perpetually glowed within her – the flame which explained the otherworldly aesthetic she always seemed to radiate. While I was conscious of her unique beauty from the moment she liberated me from my cell, I would never have expected that the source of her flame would someday be revealed to me.

She finally gained the strength to right herself, but only with considerable effort and pained grimacing. Her head still drooped, the life and magic drained from the bounty of hair which adorned her – those cascading waves of twilight fire which always trailed behind her, beautifully highlighting her small, dark frame. Slowly, her other senses returned, and she carefully turned her gaze toward me. Her eyes, which usually reflected the brightly burning embers of early dusk, were now vulnerable, glassy pools. I watched as her lips subtly parted. With the apprehensive release of a single tear, she let out a series of anxious, fragile sobs while more tears followed. I moved my head in close to comfort her, and she accepted it, grabbing hold of my muzzle as she fully opened herself to me, crying without reserve as she pulled hard on my fur. Her suffering had finally caught up with her, and I shared – perhaps lessened, then – her pain.

She at last began to settle, her face still absorbed in my own. She spoke in a muffled, faintly quivering voice, her speech somewhat broken.

"…Link… …H-Hurry… …Hurry…to…Zelda… she will heal you…"

* * *

><p>Link paused before fully comprehending what her words implied. Midna knew very early that the severity of his wounds mirrored her own, and that although he retained the strength to track down Zelda and receive healing, he would never abandon his partner in the interest of his own wellbeing. The fact remained, that ever since darkness had blanketed their worlds, Link and Midna suffered endlessly at the hands of evil, and together they sacrificed all remnants of their former lives. To break from his companion at this desperate hour would leave him more debilitated than any mortal injury. Link was the one sole being who ever cared for Midna, and so she would give her life to protect him. She would only find peace once he was safe in Zelda's hands. Link realized her truth.<p>

Midna loved him.

She drew her face away from his fur, and their eyes met. Link's heart paced rapidly with his new awareness of this reality, and he was overwhelmed by the same foreign emotions that she experienced some time ago. His racing thoughts accumulated in a knot at the base of his throat, and even the proud blue-eyed beast struggled to fight a tear at the realization that his feelings for her might truly be mutual.

Midna loved him.

And he loved her the same.

They shared a moment of surreal and beautiful understanding. Link was determined to preserve their bond, even if that could compromise his own time in this world. Link maneuvered his wounded partner onto his back, and then raced away through the open field in search of aid from the princess of this realm. Midna used the last of her strength to protest his actions. Link knew well that carrying Midna's extra weight could result in his overexertion, and that his safe delivery to the castle was now no longer guaranteed. However, to arrive alone would portend a fate comparable to death – for while Zelda could heal his body, his heart remained with Midna.

Fortunately, Midna's size was conducive to riding her wolf as he trekked the wild lands of Hyrule, and even early in their adventures they both found this the most effective means of travel. Midna had once felt worthless and invalid in this smaller cursed impish form, but Link's support and affirmations over their longer journeys together melted away her insecurities, and instilled in its place a growing desire for his affection. She would always be more confident in her true, elegantly lengthened shape, but she had become comfortable with her petite self – especially since Link was only familiar with her in this body. A seething pain shot through her arm, a clear reminder of the mortal danger she faced. She at once laid back down on her hero, soothed by his swift rhythmic movements as he seemingly flew across the plains.

* * *

><p>They would rest for a moment, recover somewhat from the night's tragedies, and then meet up with Zelda before sunrise. Time, it seemed, was always against their cause. Link wearily scoured Hyrule field for a small nook in which to retire, as the critically wounded Midna laid face-down on top of him, clutching the fur of his muscular back. She managed to draw from Link a strange though marvelous comfort, and a true sense of security. Despite the terrifying brutality that nearly claimed her life on that day, from this she found the love that would free her spirit from the darkness forever.<p>

The wolf expressed a huff of relief after spotting an unoccupied - though rather cramped - alcove within the rising walls of a nearby cliff. He began digging, and created a small makeshift cot with his snout and two front paws. Finally, they could rest. He helped Midna into the recess, and once she was positioned comfortably, he followed her inside. They lay close to each other, each eternally grateful for the other's presence.

Link had nearly surrendered to sleep before his keen sense of hearing detected a soft staccato whimpering. He glanced over at Midna. She was curled up away from him in a fetal position, shivering nervously. With a wordless invitation, Link placed his paw over her, and drew her small, fragile body into his own. They shared each other's warmth, deepening their interdependence and trust, and strengthening their mutual affection. At last she could rest, placated by the secure, loving embrace of her hero.

As they drifted into quiet slumber, the three Goddesses watched from above; they had carefully laid plans for Link, for Midna, and for all who inhabited their lands. In order to vanquish the suffocating grip of the Evil One on the worlds of light and twilight, Link and Midna would have to stand united under an all-powerful sacred bond. Tonight, through a beautiful ancient ritual, their hearts would merge and they could then save the known universe from undue suffering. The deities danced. They gracefully traversed the physical-spiritual barrier and cradled the sleeping pair, delicately coaxing their souls from their weakened bodies. In concord, the trinity lovingly carried them beyond time and space, to the metaphysical realm of thoughts, emotions, and memories. It was here that their adventures together truly began.


	2. Chapter 2

Soft swirls of light and color, faint and indistinct sounds and voices, a chaos friendly and approachable, delightful indeterminacy. A clean wash of brightness swept over the universe, and now amid the light, the familiar peace of Ordon Spring began to slowly awaken itself into existence. It was early morning. The sky was painted with wild, sensuous strokes of orange and pink, reflecting off of the calm waters. The whole spring glowed with surreal energy.

At this twenty-fifth hour, the crickets have silenced their mating calls and hid amongst the tall grasses, while the birds in their far-away nests lay undisturbed in private slumber. All that accompanied the sparkling water and shy fragrance of waking tree-blossoms was the presence of the beautiful young lovers.

At the edge of the slightly raised bank from which the warm spring water flowed sat the exceptionally petite princess of twilight. Her color and natural complexion were wholly restored, her spirit rejuvenated. Her feet playfully dangled from the edge of the riverbank, and her arms rested at her sides, hands immersed in the gentle, shallow waters. All the while, though, her gaze was centered unconditionally on her love.

Link stood tall in the center of the Ordon pool, with only his head and bare chest uninhibited by clumsy garments. Midna marveled at his perfect human form – his subtle muscular definition outlining the totality of his slender body, and his flawlessly smooth skin reflecting the shining waters in which he stood. Midna worshipped him, and she wanted nothing more than to hold her body against his in a loving embrace – to kiss him. To bring her lips to Link's and feel his warm, amorous breath on her tongue. To caress his face as he draws her in close, to kiss her once again.

Link shared similar fantasies, driven by Midna's spectacular, mystical eyes which begged for his affection. He so often dreamed about them, envisioning her blissful facial expressions should he dare trace his fingertips along the delicate contours of her twili body. He longed to kiss her and listen to her joyful moans - to show her the heavens.

Neither Link nor Midna have ever come close to experiencing the type of encounter they both visualized. Now, at last, there were no external inhibitions to stifle their desires. In this holiest of places, their mutual, unconditional love for each other would finally be realized.

Link maintained outward composure despite his intense state of eagerness, but he couldn't stop his heart from racing in anticipation as he took his first step in Midna's direction. She was the true embodiment of his passion and lust. Her feminine visage and playful body gestures made it clear that she wanted him, that she needed him close, that she yearned to press herself against his body – and what more, he could only imagine.

He finally reached the raised bank on which Midna sat. He stood before her, his head curled down just slightly to fully take in her gorgeous dark figure. His fixed gaze communicated an uncompromising desire for her, a gaze she could feel enveloping her body as she raised her head to stare right back into his sharp blue eyes. She was enraptured by his dominant, yet reassuring manly air. Her lips parted as she revealed a shy, yet most expressive smile. As the confident, bare-chested hero stood before her, she felt his overpowering masculine presence flowing through her, and she began to breathe heavily while her heartbeat intensified. Midna had not realized just how obviously her physical body reflected her innermost lust. As he leaned in closer to her, the excitement she felt grew larger still.

With anxious anticipation for their first kiss, she carefully and consciously shifted her head, ready to receive him. Her lush hair hung patiently, and she placed her hands flat on the ground behind her for support. Overwhelmed with bliss and excitement, she nearly giggled at the realization that the ancient erotic ritual of which she so frequently dreamed would soon commence. Closer still he came. Again, her breathing grew more heavy and deep. Her little heart beat faster than it ever had, and her once lucid mind was now given completely to the immediacy of the moment. Link brought himself nearer to her and noticed that her legs were fully parted, indicating that she had granted him absolute authority over her body. Cautiously, he brought his face to hers; her eyes were closed and her mouth was eagerly waiting to meet his lips for the first time. He was in seeming disbelief that such beauty could possibly exist – that such beauty was his alone. She felt a slight wisp of his breath on her cheek, at which point she wanted to clutch his body and fully surrender. But she resisted, for she knew that she was seconds away from the absolute ecstasy that was Link's kiss. Mere centimeters stood between the two. As she felt his hand slide across her back, drawing her in, she at once swung her arms around Link's neck so that she may bring her mouth forward to unite with his - but much to her delight, their lips had already met.

Midna passionately pressed her soft tongue against his and reveled in this new sensation, exploring all its potential. Link slowly and tenderly caressed her tongue with his own and sent waves of gratification throughout her entire body - from her spine down to the very tips of her extremities. In time, as their inhibitions melted away, the two lovers tightened their embrace and kissed with a greater intensity. Link brought Midna to a brief state of unexpected euphoria when he ever so lightly sucked on her moist, sensitive tongue. Upon recovering from that surge of organic pleasure, she responded by delivering a series of quick, flirtatious kisses, leaving him desiring more.

Now, Link sat on the spring's raised bank as Midna floated just inches before him, her slender arms extended as her tiny hands remain behind his neck. Their eyes were locked with feverish desire; she had become addicted to the feel, the taste, the warm, moist, lubricated caress of his tongue on hers. She needed it, and so once more she drew him in close and reentered his perfect mouth.

The sensation of Link's solid, bare chest against her own tender flesh caused Midna to become greatly aware of her increasingly erotic desires. With every full, loving kiss she received, her sexual being was further awakened. She became increasingly hot as his powerful hands glided slowly along her back and her sides. A surge of carnal energy coursed through her body as he placed his hand on her pelvis, applying the slightest pressure to bring awareness and circulation to her primed genitalia. As she was now wild with passion, she found herself gently pressing her crotch against his firm stomach just below his navel as they kissed. She unabashedly delighted in the tangible pleasure that overcame her as she rubbed against him in a series of steady, controlled pelvic movements.

Link began to breathe heavily as she continued to press her soft, warm pussy into the tender, hairless patch of skin just above his masculinity with regular rhythmic care; in this realm beyond physical constraints, his remaining clothing had merely been 'forgotten' off of his body, and he was completely, gloriously, nude. His formerly limp muscle stirred. As she continued to pleasure herself against his flesh, his exposed member steadily aroused. It had become engorged with blood and sensitive to the touch. She quickened her pace and he was now fully grown, aching for Midna's attention. Her mouth left his as she slowly floated back; her arms extended to reach his shoulders, and she peered down at his fully hardened cock. In an instant she felt a hundred emotions, from unparalleled excitement, to bashfulness and anxiety, all imaginable variants of these, and more. Knowing that this was their dedicated time to experience it all, she regained her composure, glanced back at him and gave him a teasing smile as she playfully jutted out her cute rump.

She carefully floated down between his legs, her bright, expressive eyes never leaving Link's face. His member was throbbing with anticipation. She redirected her gaze to his proud dick, carefully placed one hand on the back of his shaft, and pressed it lovingly into the space between her small breasts.

"OOOhhhhh!" Link moaned as she softly pleasured him with her chest. She very slowly increased her pace and intensity, subtly gyrating her waist forward and back in sync with the rest of her sweet body. At times during her performance, she would gaze intently at her lover, or tilt her head toward the sky, her eyes closed and lips parted, panting gently. She would then return her focus to his beautiful cock.

She stopped momentarily to bring both of her petite hands to his full, tender glans. She delivered gentle pressure, and then carefully slid her hands down his shaft. Again, she placed one hand around his sensitive tip, this time re-lubricating the glans with a bead of precum which had escaped. After the quick but heavenly massage, she slid her hand down his shaft again. She held the skin in place rather taut, and sent her hot moist tongue straight up his cock. Link nearly exploded with delight as he felt her smooth tongue just barely graze the surface of his tip, and he vocalized his approval.

Her lips now fully encircled his glans and her tongue began stroking the front of his penis in a confident, loving manner. Link couldn't refrain from again sounding his pleasure. She now rocked her head gently on his dick, stroking his shaft with one hand, and delicately cradling his testicles with the other. A wave of ecstasy swept across Link's body, showing most expressively in his tightened face; the sensation of her hot tongue on his cock was almost too much to bear as she continued to work his member. He groaned, clenched at the ground, and she continued to suck him with intention, his dick penetrating deep into her loving mouth. Link felt he was about to spill, and didn't know if he would recover. He panicked as he felt a small stream of semen make its way up his shaft; he forcefully grabbed her and removed himself from her, focusing all his efforts on suppressing an imminent climax.

They were now both short of breath, panting heavily. He had successfully restrained himself, releasing but a small portion of warm, rather thin fluid which now made its way back down his still throbbing cock. Midna obediently waited for him to recover, and then hastily used it to re-lubricate his member before floating back up to meet him at eye level.

Again, she placed her hands around his neck and brought her face close to his, staring deep into his eyes with burning desire. Link had never before seen such severe determination on her face. She would have him! Her mouth was open as she breathed deep and heavy, her beautiful abdomen rising and falling with each sweet breath. She pulled her body closer, and once more brought her marvelous tongue against his for the tantalizing pleasure she drew from their unrestrained kissing.

Link's embrace tightened as he progressed slowly from her mouth to her soft, fleshy cheeks, delivering quick, loving kisses along the way. She moaned with great satisfaction as he gradually brought his lips to the bottom side of her neck, and a surge of unfathomable joy passed over her whole being when he gently tugged at the sensitive patch of skin. Midna's head turned up toward the heavens, eyes shut tight, her mouth slightly open, her little nose slightly crinkled. The sweet, lovely sounds she produced as he kissed her weightless body imbued Link with a rush of sexual energy.

She floated upwards so Link's mouth would meet her thoroughly stimulated crotch, but he restrained himself, instead teasing the tender portion of skin just above her clitoris. As he teased, she whimpered softly, aching for his love. She slid her hands through his ruffled mat of wild golden hair, reveling in the new sensations he was showing her.

Link could detect her pleasure steadily mounting, and at this, he made contact of his hot, muscular tongue to the soft petals of her labia, resulting in a significant vocal response from his love. He had done right. He proceeded to very tenderly massage her delicate, sensitive pussy with his mouth, from bottom to top, gaining confidence as he worked, gently pushing her legs apart. The ecstatic expression she wore suggested to Link that she had entered another realm of sexual excitement. On seeing her joy, he was now determined, one way or another, to bring her to a climax.

However, link needed her body. Feeling Midna writhe and at the command of his tongue, and hearing her irregular euphoric moans, he was now filled with intimidating sexual power. He would have her! He brought his face to hers and through his burning expression, his intentions were made clear. She didn't know what to say, or what to feel, but her wildly pulsating heart reassured her that this was right. This was their time. With a shy, but honest smile, she accepted him. They were ready.

His cock stood straight and strong, ready to initiate. He glared down fixedly at her beautiful, dark pussy which he had pleasured not long ago. He visualized his proud dick slowly slipping between her folds; he imagined the sensation of her warm, moist tissue snugly compressing his swollen cock as he would slide it in and back. Link pressed his full erection on the surface of her genitalia, and delicately rubbed, applying enough pressure to induce a fantastic desire in her for his lovemaking.

All the while, her flame grew larger, and the glyphs on her arms and legs began to fluoresce. The two now floated thousands of miles above Hyrule, enveloped in a wash of translucent pink. He sensually massaged the exposed portions of Midna's bare, flawless pussy with his throbbing dick, causing her to softly tremble. A torrent of emotions and sensory excitement shot through every last nerve in her body as she felt his solid swollen glans part her sensitive wet walls. She tensed her face and stomach, both in anticipation and uncertainty of what to expect, and expressed an unintelligible whimper. On release of the first few gentle thrusts, her anxiety quickly disseminated, leading into an immeasurable pleasure. She unconsciously commanded Link to fuck her more, in a strained passionate whisper.

She rhythmically shifted her pelvis to his motions, magnifying the sensations he delivered. His penetrations had progressed in intensity, becoming fast and complete, and she accepted each and every one with staccato breaths and short, lovely sighs. Link's actions became more deliberate as Midna threw her head back and to one side, where he caught a glimpse of her vibrant hair coursing behind her neck. He felt himself becoming stronger, and he proceeded to fuck her harder.

His powerful hands gripped Midna's waist as he repeatedly stuffed his phallus into her tight, wet slit. He let out small, disjointed breaths with every rhythmic thrust, and his flame too grew wild as he watched attentively the sight of his dick prodding her beautiful pussy. He would not be satisfied until he brought his lover to a brilliant climax, and he would fuck her tirelessly until she came. His determination raged as he drove himself into her repeatedly, with increased muscle and energy. Midna lost herself in the passionate sex he delivered. She nearly melted at the pleasure that persistent vaginal penetration brought while she rubbed her clitoris with her small palm and digits. Link accelerated his lovemaking with an increased fervency, and then Midna's eyes at once shot up to the heavens as she returned to her transcendental state of sexual excitement.

Every single thrust brought her closer and closer to a fantastic orgasm. Midna began to wail, and her body tensed to its fullest. With every profound breath, her glyphs shone brighter still. Link had lost all control and now he pounded her with unrestrained fury; her face had tightened with painful intensity. She was now fully engulfed in the inferno of physical ecstasy, and her fire was at last merging with his in a bout of complete sensory overload. She threw her head toward the sky and cried to the heavens,

"Link…I….I…..

FUCK!"

And he howled as he burst into her with heroic splendor, letting every last strand of hot semen leave his body to mingle with the wealth of fluid she just released. His thrusting motions gradually slowed, and in the next minute arrived at a resting halt. Then, gasping for air, they collapsed on the warm, healing bed of the Spring. For a while they laid together silently, holding each other close. After some time, Midna opened her eyes to find her lover staring right back at her; his love for her was stronger than any mortal could possibly conceive. She wore the most honest smile he had ever known. She threw her arms around him, squeezed him tight, and delivered a quick loving kiss. He returned her faithful embrace, and feelings of unrivaled bliss swept over the couple once again. She drew him in closer and gripped him tighter as a single tear of joy danced down her soft, smiling face.

The ritual was complete.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes to find the beautiful spring slowly dissolving from existence. Our love was at last realized in full, but I still held him tight. I wouldn't let him go, for I never wanted this moment to end. I knew, from his warm steadfast embrace, that he felt the same. Link and I now hovered just above our earthly bodies which rested peacefully in the alcove. As we peered down at our sleeping, mortal selves, we were both reminded of the harsh realities of physical existence, which seemed so far away as we danced in the heavens. I had forgotten that I was dying. I normally would have wept at the notion that my existence - no – the memory of our spiritual transcendence might be lost. However, our deep bonding imbued me with new conviction that my hero will always triumph.

One last time, we glared intently into each others eyes, and exchanged a final, heartfelt kiss. He wore a beautiful smile - which I couldn't help but return - as he took my hand and stroked it tenderly. It glowed softly to his touch. We looked down once more at our material selves, and reoccupied our corporeal beings.

* * *

><p>The moon still hung high over Hyrule when the two lovers awakened. Link became reacquainted with his beastly form, while poor Midna was again too ill to travel independently. Link gently placed her on his back, and the two rode once more in search of Hyrule's princess.<p>

Midna would be healed through Zelda's sacrifice.

The master sword would accept Link as its wielder.

Zant would be conquered.

And the Evil One…

He, too, would be vanquished.

Midna's curse was lifted, and peace was restored to the worlds of light and twilight yet again.

* * *

><p>At the conclusion of these events, Midna and Link rested together silently in the shallow pool of Ordon Spring. The sun was setting and the now peaceful twilight would blanket Hyrule for a short time, placating even most vicious of field beasts. Though her appearance had changed drastically back to her true physical form, the genuine love they possessed for one another had not lessened in the least. They sat close, but Link dared not speak, for Midna had received a divine message – an instruction from the Goddesses. Though Link could not hear what they said, he felt their vibration through his soul. She dolefully meditated on their words, and upon realizing - upon accepting - her fate, she carefully placed her hand on Link's cheek. At once, the message traveled through her body and into his mind. Now, he understood.<p>

Twilight subsided, and darkness loomed heavy over their spirits as they prayed in the warm spring, hand in hand, their heads hung low.

Pensive, silent breaths.

Flowing, mild waters.

Apathetic, empty air.

Morning.

* * *

><p>Midna was to return to twilight, to watch over her own people. Though her heart was pure, she still could not be forgiven for the ancient sins of her ancestors, for the use of the fused shadow. And so, the Goddesses commanded her to leave behind the light realm for the holy ones; she did not belong.<p>

Link, Midna, and Zelda congregated around the twilight mirror, the only existing portal to the twilight realm. She tried to feign a lighthearted poise, for there was no place for misery in this indifferent universe. Holding back her flaring emotions, Midna spoke sweetly; she tried to justify to all - and mostly to herself - the awful reality of what she must do, by the word of the Goddesses.

"Well…I guess this is farewell, huh?

Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know."

But she did not believe this.

The time came for her departure.

With a single tear and a "see you later," Midna would seal their fates forever. The mirror had served its purpose, so now she was to shatter it and never return to the light. She knew that Link would eternally be in her thoughts. As a faint white glow washed over her body, Link helplessly stared; he had become blind to the events that took place before him. As her consciousness became clouded and hushed, she could no longer hold on to her false composure. The tears left her in streams as she was transported across dimensions, and gently placed on the soft, familiar turf that was her twilight home. She lay collapsed on the solid ground, painfully mourning the love she had lost. When her tears ran dry, she had nowhere else to turn but the dark solace of sleep.

And there she remained.

* * *

><p>Link had become deaf. Zelda brought him to his empty village in silence – rather, she spoke, but he did not hear. He shed no tear, and he could not speak. He did not recognize Zelda or the fields across which they traveled. He truthfully didn't even really see them, for in his half-conscious daze, he was dumb. He saw light and figures, but no thoughts entered his brain. His face was frozen and his soul was barren. Zelda proceeded to lead him back to the gentle waters of Ordon spring, and she left him alone to heal.<p>

He leaned against the raised bank, and not a thought touched his head, his life now devoid of meaning.

The day faded, and twilight washed over Hyrule once again. As it swept across the spring and lunged into Link's body, visions of Midna swiftly clutched at his vacant heart and drained it for all that remained. He succumbed to a sudden spell of sleep, and he now lay supine in the calm waters – the streak of a single tear on his face, now soft.

A large part of Zelda, too, was left in Midna's possession from her prior sacrifice. As twilight blanketed the world, Zelda's mind was transported to the parallel realm. Her body was paralyzed. When darkness again traversed the land, she danced mad in the open fields, singing loud and unintelligibly. She lost herself to the moonless, starless night.

Time halted.

* * *

><p>The Goddesses were deeply saddened as they witnessed the unraveling of these disconcerting events. Midna could not leave twilight, for this would defile all that was holy in the light realm. But her exile was the cause of such grief and suffering…<p>

They did take pity.

Hundreds of years passed in which the laws of entropy were suspended. Wind ceased to blow, creatures did not stir or age, and even the erratic waters had frozen. A violent burst of blinding neon streaks set the universe back into motion, and the divinities were pleased.

They reasoned that Midna, despite being a descendent of the tribe banished from Hyrule ages ago, still deserved much compensation for her selflessness, obedience, and purity of mind and spirit. Though she could never return to light, the Goddesses had rewarded both Midna and Link with a holy blessing.

* * *

><p>The two awakened in their respective worlds, and were very much healed. They resumed their passive livelihoods, far from evil's presence. Their minds were at rest, their bodies were at peace, and they once again knew bliss. The benevolent Goddesses had arranged that each evening, when serene twilight flowed through the fields of Hyrule, they would transport the lovers' souls to the divine realm where they rested. The two could once again exchange sweet words, feelings, and sensations - lose themselves in fits of passion and fervent desire, and fall asleep in each other's arms.<p>

She would see him later, after all.

THE END


End file.
